Leave The Rest
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Zeref is having dreams of Mavis. But with her dead...How can he be with her or even see her one more time?


Fairy Tail -AN- **I really love this pair! I feel like they don't get enough love in the whole series. So here is one for them. Hope you love them as much as I do!**

Leave the rest.

Zeref x Mavis

 _It was such a real dream._

 _She was there. Right in front of me._

 _She was crying._

 _"Zeref!" I could hear her crying out._

 _"I'm right here!" I said back._

 _"Don't leave me!" She said._

 _"I don't want to be alone!" She cried out._

 _What could I say?_

 _"I'm right here. Don't you see me?" I asked._

 _A flash of red came out of nowhere._

 _"No!" I shouted._

 _Blood._

 _Her blood._

 _She died right in front of me!_

 _"Why?" She said weakly._

 _"Why Zeref?"_

 _She said my name._

 _"Why would you...Kill me?"_

I wake up from the dream!

Breaking out in a cold sweat. I was panicking.

She was dead! She died right in front of me! by my hands!

I look over and I see her laying right next to me. Sleeping soundly.

She looked so innocent and peaceful.

I sighed with relief. She was alive. She was right here. Next to me.

"Zeref?" She said my name. I look over at her waking up.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I wipe the sweat off my brow. "Just a dream." I tell her.

"Zeref. What dream?" She asks concerned.

I sigh again. Knowing I can't argue with her anymore.

"I saw you."

"You were crying."

"You called my name."

I responded but you didn't hear me."

"Then there was almost nothing but red."

"The red...was blood."

"Your Blood Mavis."

"You died."

"Right in front of me."

"While in my arms you spoke."

"You said, "Why did you kill me, Zeref?" Than you died."

I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"Zeref." She said my name and wiped my tears away.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." She said.

"Mavis." I took her hand but...

"Your not really here." My hand went right through her's.

She was just an illusion.

The real Mavis hated me.

I missed her though.

She and I had a talk about war on the world.

My war on the world.

This curse. I did kill her. But somehow her presence is still around me. Like she's watching me.

"If this illusion is a sign. I get it." I say to the air.

The Mavis illusion vanished.

"Where are you my dear Mavis? Are you hear with me?" I ask.

The wind picked up.

She was here alright.

I just couldn't see her.

 **Must you always dream about death.**

"I can't help it. This curse..."

 **It is not the curse. It's all you, my dear Zeref.**

I chuckle. "Mavis. I dream of YOUR death."

 **And that scars you.**

"Yes." I say.

 **And why do you think it scars you?**

"Because it's a memory. Of what I lost." I tell her

 **Zeref.**

"Your death in my arms...hunts me. To this day." I speak in a shaky voice.

 **You know it's not it.**

I sigh. "What is it then my dear?" I ask the wind.

 **Dear Zeref. your not afraid of my death. Your afraid of your BROTHERS death.**

I hear her and I get angry.

 **He is the only one to beat you? I say not. You can stop this war!**

"Enough! Mavis. I have made my choice. I will make my bed and lay in it."

 **Without me?**

pain in my chest ached when she said that. "Please. Don't." I say.

 **It's the truth. Isn't?**

I wanted to cry. Why was she here?

 **Please Zeref. Stop this war. Do you really want to kill your own brother?**

I wept. "No. I don't. But after losing you...I just lost myself! I hated the world! I thought I wouldn't be alone anymore! But you died because of me!"

 **No Zeref. I died because I thought I could save you. But I didn't have strong enough magic. To release you. That was all on me. My death is on me. Not you.**

I hear her. I feel a little better. But only for a moment.

"You lie."

 **No Zeref I-**

"Leave me! I will make this world BURN for rejecting me! For taking away the one thing I LOVED!"

 **Zeref...Fine. But I will be back. I always will be back.**

The wind was gone. Nothing but silence.

I was alone with my thoughts again.

I fall back asleep.

 _"Zeref! Are you coming?" Mavis says to me._

 _"Yes my dear." I tell her._

 _We sat in this field of beautiful flowers._

 _"Did I tell you anything?" She asks me._

 _"How...yes. But I ignored you." I admitted._

 _"Good."_

 _I look at her with wide eyes. "Why is that good?"_

 _"Because..."_

 _I waited for her answer._

 _"If you listened...We wouldn't be here right now. Or when you get here." She tells me._

 _I look at her confused. "Why?"_

 _"Oh My dear Zeref. If you don't go to war...Making your brother fight and defeat you...I won't come back alive. And really save you. Us both." She says._

 _I look at her in shock. "What are you-"_

 _"Zeref. Your dreaming. About us. And our future. This is us...in the future." She says._

I wake up once again but in a more shocked way.

"What was..."

Was that really the future?

Me and Mavis...together...for real?

There was no way!

I got up and walked over to the water. The same lake where I first met her.

The memory is fresh in my mind.

Just like it was yesterday.

"If that future...is true..."

I began to hope.

If there is any chance of seeing her again.

Just one more time at least.

"I'll keep to my word. This whole world will burn!"

And so it did.

All the events happened.

Mavis...

I did get to see you. one more time.

And now...here we are.

Exactly where we're supposed to be.

"In this field of flowers."

"Did you say something Dear Zeref?" She asks me.

I just smile at her. "Nothing Darling Mavis."

The End.


End file.
